


I'll hold your hand

by freezingflame293



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Hubert and Ferdinand being soft with each other, M/M, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no spoilers really tho, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingflame293/pseuds/freezingflame293
Summary: It wasn’t unusual for Hubert to come home and find Ferdinand already asleep, in fact, it was most often the case especially with how late his duties made him. So, colour him surprised when he found his husband scrawling away at a piece of parchment at his desk when he arrived.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	I'll hold your hand

It wasn’t unusual for Hubert to come home and find Ferdinand already asleep, in fact, it was most often the case especially with how late his duties made him. So, colour him surprised when he found his husband scrawling away at a piece of parchment at his desk when he arrived.

Hubert wanted to say something, maybe ask what he was doing, maybe just say hello but he couldn’t quite speak. The sight of his home and husband had made a wave of exhaustion hit him, the adrenaline that had been keeping him going evaporating quickly. Luckily, Ferdinand had noticed the door opening. He glanced up and his lips tugged upwards in a tired smile, the bags under his eyes matched Hubert’s own, he was sure.

The other pushed himself away from the desk, rolling his neck. His hair had been pulled back into a loose bun, a few strands falling away to frame his face. Hubert loved this look on Ferdinand; the softness of his jaw and the light freckles eliminated by the faint candlelight.

“Hubert, you’re back.” The voice was light, barely above a whisper, as if anything more would break the atmosphere filling the room.

Hubert only hummed and staggered a little over to his husband. He raised his hand to brush the hair out of Ferdinand’s face but froze when he noticed the bloodstains on his usually pure white glove. His breath caught in his throat and promptly dropped his hand. Ferdinand obviously noticed this, and his smile faltered slightly. Hubert was ready for the usual almost-argument about his duties, but it never came. Instead, Ferdinand simply sighed and reached for Hubert’s hand.

“You shouldn’t-“

Ferdinand shushed him and slowly pulled the glove off Hubert’s hand. Tugging each finger of the white cloth with as much care as he could muster. The splashes of red didn’t faze him, and Hubert couldn’t help but wonder how he got so lucky. Once the first glove was off, Ferdinand with just as much attention. He held the pale hands in a gentle grip, rubbing his thumbs softly over the scarred skin. No words passed between the two, the air heavy but not at all uncomfortable.

Hubert allowed himself to be led to their bed by his husband. The exhaustion settling over him, making his eyelids heavy. He couldn’t sleep just yet, he knew, there was a report that needed to be written, other pieces to be looked over.

As if hearing his thoughts, Ferdinand pushed Hubert softly onto the bed. “Enough, my love. Let us sleep.”

“But-“

Ferdinand shook his head, “they can wait until morning. I will lend you my aid to get them done. For now, you need rest.”

“So do you, by the looks of it.” Hubert gestured to the desk that Ferdinand had been sitting at when he came in.

Ferdinand laughed softly, turning around and heading towards the closet to retrieve their nightclothes, “I suppose you have been rubbing off on me. I keep finding myself staying up late to finish those reports. Not that you would notice,” he turned back to Hubert, still laying on the bed, watching him, “you always stay up far later than I.”

Hubert smiled and took his clothes from his husband when he as handed them. “If you wished for me to join you in bed earlier, all you needed to do was ask.”

“Of course, I would appreciate any more time with you, my love.” Ferdinand kisses him lightly on the cheek before quickly getting into his own nightclothes.

Soon enough they were settled in the bed, Hubert almost passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, but he held off. He held off long enough to turn and press a kiss to Ferdinand’s cheek. His husband smiled softly ad returned the kiss with one of his own against Hubert’s lips.

“Let us sleep. We both need it.” Ferdinand brushed his fingers through Hubert’s black hair, combing the fringe out of his eye.

Hubert fell asleep like this, the softness of his husband’s touch only rivalled by the softness of his voice as Ferdinand hummed a tune under his breath.


End file.
